istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon General Help
Chat Channels When you start the game make sure you join the main community channels. On Chaos, these are Marketplace, Dragon and New Player Assistance channels; on Order, these are Marketplace, and Dragon. To join a channel: * Click on the speech bubble shaped icon on the chat window. * Double left click the channel required. In New Player Assistance chat you find high level characters who can offer guidance or assistance. In Dragon chat you can discuss any aspect of dragon life (and sometimes random stuff). In MarketPlace you can buy and sell wares and also ask general questions. Fellow Players In the community of Istaria, many players are willing to stop by and help a new player or guide one through tells (or "private chat"/"whisper" windows). To send a private message, you can type into your chat window "/tell " where 'name' is the character's first name. (Not to be mistaken with the title, such as 'Exterminator' or 'Private' from emblems.) The most common gathering area for bipeds and dragons alike is the beginner isle of New Trismus that all new characters pass through at one point in time. Many people often hang out in the central square nearby the shrine talking or, on the Order shard, role-playing. Do not be afraid to speak to anyone; only very looked down-upon players or trolls will be mean to you Another gathering place - mostly for Dragons only, however - is the city of Dralk. Sometimes players sit around the shrine up the hill from the landing pad. Otherwise, you will run into players just wandering around the world or working on anything. Istaria's community is one of the best out there - never be shy! Guides :Note: horizons.gamersinfo.net is no longer available. Most of the information that was there is in this wiki; although some of it has been spread out among the various pages (e.g., Skalkaar Isle). You may also find more recent information on downloadable content by searching the Istaria forums. There are a couple of guides already created to assist with the tutorial quests on skalkaar, and on New Trismus as well as a quick reference sheet. Tutorial Guide (Skalkaar Guide) Training Island Guide (New Trismus Guide) Add ons / mods *Horzons Crafting Calculator :http://hcc.reclamation.dk/ *Valorynx’s Icon Mod :http://www.stengraphix.com/icons.htm *Map Pack 3.7 :http://istariareference.com/mappack.asp#download *Ancient Dragon Mod :http://home.arcor.de/takora/Horizons...al_ancient.zip *Named Resource Node Mod :http://community.istaria.com/forum/showthread.php?t=17822 *Low Res Texture Fix :http://home.earthlink.net/~parrot23/images/finheadhighres.zip *Blue’s Mod Page :http://www.flying-reptile.com/goodiecollection/Index.html For Adventure You should be looking to leave New Trismus at around level 10 adventure. At level 10 you can start your first set of dragon ability quests. Take the teleport to Kion and locate the vault building. On top of the vault building is a dragon called Gerix. If you greet him he will start you off on your level 10 ability quests. Dragon Ability Quests Also in Kion/Sslanis there are a number of low level based quests. The best thing to do is to greet any NPC’s you come across as they may give you a quest to complete. Kion/Sslanis also have trophy hunters and town marshalls. The Trophy Hunter will give you a tier based quests to collect 5 of a specific mob’s trophies which they will reward you with money and XP. The Town Marshall asks you to kill x of a specific mob for a coin reward. Please also see the section on “How can I level adventure quicker?” For Crafters Crafter is a bit different to adventure. As a Crafter, all the resources you require up to around level 20 can be found on the New Trismus training island. At level 10 craft you can complete the 1st set of dragon crafter quests for passive craft bonuses Please also see the section on “How can I level craft quicker?” I need money One of the advantages of Istaria is that it is not dependent on money. If you ask for something to be made in one of the chat channels, as long as you provide the materials required then the majority of the time you may find people will make for free. There will always be items on some of the ingame consigners (New Trismus and the other town consigners) Consigner Search Tool http://community.istaria.com/consigners/ Please note that the consigner search tool will only search town consigners and not any player built consigners (such as Bristugo) There is still to a certain extent an economy in game. Players always require consumable items (such as potions, cargo items, dye kits, armour upgrades etc). As a dragon this is difficult as dragons cannot make any consumable items. However the New Trismus consigner always requires items to be restocked as new players join the game. The best way to work out what sells is to see what is missing on the consigner and restock, then see how quickly it sells. A consigner will keep items placed onto it for 2 weeks, after that point the items will go back to the sellers vault if unsold. Example1 Hunt for technique components that are used for for creating Tier 1 items. Players will always require components for items. This could be used as a good way to raise some coin and also level adventure at the same time. Example 2 Place basic resources on the consigner for sale. This includes bronze bars, sandstone bricks, gems and dim essence orbs. Players always need these items for various reasons and as long as you don’t set the price too high on the consigner, you should be able to raise some coin and level craft at the same time. Example 3 Lower level spells are always required. By crafting spells and selling on the consigner, you should be able to raise some coin this way. Example 4 The trophy hunters will always buy trophies that are no longer required. Instead of turning in trophies for XP and coin by completing a trophy hunter quest, you can sell the trophies directly to the trophy hunter for a certain amount of coin. Example 5 Pawnbrokers are available in the majority of towns and items can always be sold to them for money. The downside of pawnbrokers is that the more of an item you sell to them, the less money that they will pay out. Also worth noting here is that players can build tiered built pawnbrokers (up to tier 6) and the higher the tier of the pawnbroker the more money that will be paid out. Please note that if you sell items on a consigner it is always dependent on what the current market is. If you sell an item too high a price then you may end up losing more money than making. Also it may be worth spending time looking at what other players buy as this can be used to judge what is best to stock. Imperial Spell Vendor There are 3 imperial spell vendors located in New Trimus, Kion and Sslanis. Although the spells they sell are expensive they can be used as an indication of what spells you can use as a low level dragon. When do I get to fly? To be able to fly you need to complete the ROP (rite of passage) quest to grow from a hatchie to an adult dragon. There are 2 Rite of Passage's (ROPs), one for each faction – Lunus or Helian). The requirements for both differ slightly. You can only choose one faction as an adult. What is Lunus and Helian? *Lunus Lore :http://community.istaria.com/forum/showthread.php?t=14578 *Helian Lore :http://community.istaria.com/forum/showthread.php?t=14551 *Other Lore :http://community.istaria.com/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=137 Lunus and Helian are the names of the 2 dragon factions within the game. The racial city for a Lunus dragon is Dralk and Chiconis for a Helian. You get to choose your faction at the start of your Rite of Passage (RoP) quest to grow from a hatchling to an adult dragon. Once chosen you cannot change your faction. There is very little difference between the Lunus or Helian dragon, Lunus dragons gain Melee combat skills and Helian dragons gain Magical Combat skills. Adult Lunus *Breath of Fire 2 *Shield of Gold *+40 Fire resistance *+20 Tooth and Claw Adult Helian *Breath of Fire 2 *Shield of Gold *+20 Spirit Resistance *+20 Ice Resistance *+20 Primal Both Helian and Lunus adult dragons gain Breath of Lightning, Breath of Ice and Lasting Embers once they complete the relevant quests at level 50 adventure. Ancient Lunus *Primal Rebirth *Dragon Fear I *Drulkar's Scales *Drulkar's Wings *The Fangs of Fury Ancient Helian *Primal Rebirth *Dragon Fear I *Drulkar's Scales *Drulkar's Wings *The Primal Rage Both Helian and Lunus ancient dragons gain Breath of Acid and Primal Cast once they complete the relevant quests. Category:Adventuring Guide